You'll Always Be My Hime
by Suika Ai
Summary: Fluffy one-shot between Kukai and Tadase. Tadase has love issues and Kukai tries to cheer him up.


**A/N: **Warnings: Yaoi but only kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't even really own the plot. DX

Hello! This is my first posted fanfiction so no flames please! ^_^ Oh and a quick note: In case you didn't know, hime is Japanese for Princess. -Suika

* * *

You'll Always Be My Hime

Kukai felt the first drops of ran hit his back. Groaning, he broke into a run. _Why'd they have to send me out for groceries anyway? We have plenty of food at home!_ Lost in his thoughts, he would have run straight by the boy curled up on the bench had he not stopped to tie his shoe. Seeing him, he walked over, hoping he could help. "Hey, are you okay?" He bent closer to the small blonde boy and started suddenly. "Tadase? What's wrong? Why are you out here all alone?"

Tadase sat up slowly, eyes red. "N-nothing. I'm fine, Kukai," he said, forcing a weak smile onto his face.

Kukai sat down next to him, ignoring the fact that it was starting to rain harder. "Come on King, you know you can tell me anything." Kukai wrapped his arms around Tadase. They were best friends and Kukai couldn't stand seeing the younger boy look so sad.

Tadase sniffled again and buried his head in Kukai's chest. "It's Hinamori-san," he mumbled, "I know she likes me and I was trying to like her too but I just can't."

Kukai cocked his head, confused. "But what's wrong with that? You don't have to like her."

Tadase lifted his head up and swiped at his eyes. "But that's not all of it. I-I'm in love with someone else. Someone I can't love," he sobbed.

Gripping his shoulders and shaking him lightly, Kukai growled, "No one can tell you who to love Tadase. If it'll make you feel better, you can tell me. I promise I won't care, no matter who it is."

Tadase shook his head fiercely, drops of water flying from his hair. "I can't. I just... can't."

Kukai shrugged. He wasn't going to push him, especially when he looked so small and defenseless. "Well then, at least come with me." Tadase looked up questioningly. Laughing, Kukai pulled him up. "Dude, it's raining! You're soaked and my house is closer. You can borrow some of my clothes, maybe even stay over tonight." Turning to grab the bags of groceries, Kukai missed the faint blush that flitted across Tadase's cheeks.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two boys dashed the front door of Kukai's house shut. "Whoa! It really poured!" Kukai yelled, exhilarated from their sodden run. Tadase just grinned back at him, too out of breath to speak. Hearing the commotion, Kukai's brothers walked into the hall.

"Little bro, you didn't get the milk," complained the tallest, who Tadase later learned was Kaidou. He and Shuushui walked away after Kukai introduced Tadase to all of them, but Unkai and Rento crowded over to the blonde.

"Why can't you bring home girls, Kukai?" Unkai groaned, shoving his little brother.

Rento grinned, muttering, "He _is_ cute though..." He winked at Tadase, who blushed. "Can I play with his hair?"

"Hey!" Kukai yelled, "Hands off!" He grabbed Tadase, pulling him back. "He's mine." Then, realizing what he had said, he blushed. He really did like Tadase, but the younger boy had enough love troubles without knowing his best friend liked him too. Besides, he was positive Tadase was straight. _And what a pity... _But he had to concentrate on the problem at hand, namely, cheering Tadase up, so that was a problem for another day. "He's my friend and you can't have him," he corrected, dashing up the stairs with a rather flustered Tadase pulled along behind him.

* * *

Slamming his bedroom door shut, Tadase collapsed on the floor. "Sorry about them," he groaned. Tadase just smiled.

"I liked them. I've always wanted an older brother."

"If you stay here for ten minutes, you'll change your mind," Kukai laughed, "Believe me." Tadase grinned and then sneezed. Kukai looked up at him. "You need a shower and a change of clothes or you'll get sick." Seeing Tadase's frown, he rolled his eyes. "Always making me take care of you, aren't you King? Come on, the bathroom's down the hall."

After setting his friend up with towels and fresh clothes, Kukai returned to his room. _It would be so easy just to go in there and- _He shook his head, trying to clear it. _Stupid hormones..._

_

* * *

_

When both boys were clean and had gotten dressed, they sat on Kukai's bed, talking about anything they could think of. "Hey, Kukai?" Tadase said, poking his friend.

"Yeah?" Kukai replied, slightly distracted by the fact the boy he loved was right next to him, on his bed.

"Who do you like?" Kukai sat up. He should have expected the question, come up with an answer. He couldn't very well just _tell_ Tadase. While he was trying to think of what to say, Tadase poked him again. "Come on, there has to be someone."

"I, um, I don't like any girls," Kukai answered, hoping Tadase wouldn't realize he hadn't exactly answered the question. He did.

"Kukai, I didn't ask if you liked any _girls_. I just asked if there's _anyone_ you like. If you're gay, you can just tell me, you know. Friends forever, right? You can tell me anything" Tadase held out his pinky, a symbol for secrets they'd had as kids, and smiled.

"I-I... Yeah." Kukai looked down. "There is a guy I like."

Tadase hugged him. "Same for me. I thought I liked Hinamori-san, but I realized I was just trying to hide who I really liked. But he won't like me..."

"How do you know that?"

"He's... wait, what about you first? Why haven't you gone after who you like?"

Kukai smirked at the blonde. "No, you have to finish telling me first. It's still your turn."

Tadase sighed. "Well, I thought he was straight, but..."

Kukai's eyes snapped wide open. Tadase couldn't like him, could he? "Tadase," he interrupted, "Are you talking about... me?"

Tadase flushed. "How did you… I mean…" He pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face. "Y-yes. Do you hate me?"

Tilting the younger boy's head up, Kukai smiled broadly. "Of course I don't. The only reason I guessed was because you were acting just like me."

Tadase looked up at him, puzzled. "I like you too, Tadase," Kukai whispered.

Then, gathering his courage, he bent and kissed the slightly parted lips. For a second, Tadase just sat, frozen, but then he began to kiss back softly, afraid to be rejected, told it was all a joke. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, the older boy on top of him. Kukai had to remind himself to stop, that he was taking it too fast, twice before he was able to pull back. "S-sorry. I kinda got excited." Tadase grinned up at him, the look in his eyes reassuring Kukai it was okay, he hadn't pushed too far.

"Just don't leave. Ever. I'm the King after all, I can get your head chopped off!"

"Don't worry," Kukai said softly, "Even if you _are _the King, you'll always be my hime."

_The End._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about making this into a chaptered story, but I want to find out if people liked it first so please R&R (I'll give you a cookie...)! -Suika


End file.
